


Cab ride home

by sherlylovesbees



Series: Johnlock Ficlets [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: I Tried to Write Smut, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Masturbation, POV John Watson, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Masturbation, Public Sex, Smut, Victorian Sherlock Holmes, i don't know if i succeeded, kind of, literally no plot whatsoever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 13:36:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13008945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlylovesbees/pseuds/sherlylovesbees
Summary: Sherlock getting himself off in a cab and John watching- Victorian style ;)





	Cab ride home

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys! I hope you like this little ficlet here! Please tell me if i made any errors or if you have any suggestions. Sorry if the ending doesn't make much sense, I rushed it because I began to loose inspiration and I have no idea how to end a story.
> 
> Also I have no idea if they said "cock" in victorian era but they do now :) 
> 
> Enjoy!

The cab ride from Scotland Yard to Baker Street was a dreadfully awful one, and the superfluous heat had everything to do with it. It took me aback when I awoke this morning to such raging temperatures.

It was very peculiar for it to be so hot on a late autumn's day in London. Holmes said it was perhaps due to the fact that the sun was coming closer to us as it revolved around the earth, and I had to remind him once more that it was our planet that revolved around the sun. It's so absurd for a man with such wits as him to not know basic astronomy which we learn at such a young age. 

As we were in the cab for what seemed like eternity. I was desperately fighting the impulse to peel off a layer of clothing or perhaps unbutton a few buttons of my undershirt, but such notion would be inappropriate even in this heat. As I looked over at Holmes, it was obvious that he did not care whatsoever about societal standards and what was appropriate inside of our realm of domesticity. Holmes had abandoned his waistcoat and overcoat; the only thing that was still on his body was an undershirt, halfway unbuttoned. It was showing his chiseled and pale skin which rarely ever caught sunlight. The rise and fall of his chest was noticeable as he was slouched back in his seat, his head aback looking at the ceiling. His Adam's apple bobbed as he gulped the hot sticky air in the cab.

The thoughts that crossed my head in that moment were, dare I say, inappropriate. Consequently, I began to feel my trousers tighten around my growing manhood. I placed my hands in my lap, turning my body away from my devilishly attractive flat mate to stare at the window instead. Not even the busy streets of London could distract me from such beauty that Sherlock Holmes possessed. I shifted uncomfortably in my seat, trying my best to suppress the growing erection beneath my tightly closed hands.

Sherlock Holmes-induced erections weren't uncommon nowadays. It seemed no matter what Holmes did my body would react in an unfavorable way, thus leading me to retire early and relieve myself of sexual tension.

It is very peculiar that I have these thoughts. Before I met Holmes, I had never thought myself to be a homosexual, or at least one that is attracted to that of their own sex. I had a lasting reputation with many females in my younger years, and I had never once questioned my sexual preferences. However, it was the devilishly handsome Holmes that made my body go against its own nature in that.

The cab started moving again, and brought me out of my trance. I stole another glance at my Detective friend to see that he was in an even more arousing state than before. His shirt was now completely unbuttoned, slowly falling off of his shoulders and showing his left nipple. The flushed pink showed a beautiful contrast to his ivory skin that made him look even more godly than I had believed possible. His trousers were now rolled upwards so that his calves were showing. My eyes traced up his legs to find that his belt was now undone and the buttons that guarded the opening of his pants were now unfastened as well. My eyes drew in the undressed Sherlock Holmes. Other than quick, accidental glances I had never seen him in such a state of undress before. I stared over the whole of Holmes’ body greedily.

Unfortunately, I was not as clever with my spying as I thought, for as my eyes trailed up to the top of his body, I was met with the detective’s piercing eyes staring back at me. His expression was one I could not read, but the look of amusement portrayed in his smirk was unmistakable.

“What is it that finds you in such a state of arousal, Watson?” Holmes asked, his deep velvet voice making my sex twitch from beneath my still enclosed hands. I turned away from him then, hoping that in this deadly heat, my flush would go unnoticed. 

Sadly, it did not. 

“No need to be embarrassed,” Holmes remarked shifting his body towards me. “I assure you it is a common reflex in even men our age.”

 I turned back to him, looking him over once more. I dare say, the noise that escaped my throat once I had laid my eyes on Holmes’ clothed, but erect crotch was one of pure lust, which brought me to advert my gaze and stare at the window once more. 

“As I thought,” Holmes said, pulling his clothes over him again but leaving his trousers unbuttoned. 

“We have approximately twenty minutes until we’ll arrive back at Baker Street. However, I don’t think I can last that long.” Holmes stated, drawing in a small breath as he brushed his fingers over his pants, a small patch of pre-ejaculate forming from where the tip of his crotch was situated.

“I have an experiment waiting for me at home, you wouldn’t mind if I took care of this nuisance now, would you?” Holmes’ eyebrows raised as he brought his eyes towards mine in a questioning manner.

I truly was at a loss of words. What was I to say to such a proposition, whatever it may be? I would not like our relationship to change, but being stuck in a realm of friendship forever seemed like such a misfortune I decided that whatever comes after this endeavor will not bring an end to all things. I looked Holmes in the eyes and nodded. My agreement was met with a mischievous smile. 

“Good,” he replied, his voice already thick with arousal.

“Now I won’t ask you of anything, as you are inexperienced in this field. All I ask is that you sit back and watch” he said, coming closer to sit right next to me. “I won’t touch you, if you want this sort of intimacy to continue, then perhaps another time. But for now, I’m just going to relieve myself.” He stated.

Holmes then began to remove his trousers and pants so that they were situated on the upper part of his thighs. I let out an audible moan as my gaze took in the look of Holmes’ marvelous length. His cock was much longer than mine, but skinnier in thickness. The head glistened with more pre-ejaculate that began to flow over the head of his member. He met my eyes with another smirk and just then I saw the expression on his face as he began to wrap his hands around himself- desire.

Holmes’ movements started off slow- moving his hand in a circle like motion, using his pre-ejaculate to ease the friction. He brushed his thumb over his tip and let out a moan as he tipped his head back and closed his eyes. His mouth hung open as he began to move his hand up and down the full length of his cock. His groans and moans began to increase in volume as he pumped his hand faster. 

“Oh, Watson,” Sherlock moaned. I was taken aback at the sound of my name as well as how high-pitched Holmes’ voice had reached as he came close to his climax. Holmes began to move faster, greedy for release. His eyelids fluttered as he continued to call my name in a hushed whisper. I had never seen Holmes look as beautiful as he did now. Completely lost in himself, the cold facade completely broken to show nothing more than an entirely human man underneath. It took everything in me not to touch myself in that moment, but to pry my eyes away from such a magnificent beauty as Holmes would appear to be a greater sin. 

“Ah, Watson, J-John.” Holmes moaned. The only time I had ever heard my Christian name said in such a manner was with Mary, but not even she had make it sound as erotic as it did upon Holmes’ lips. Holmes began to move his hands over the base of his cock faster, with what appeared to be a ragged rhythm. I could see his bollocks tighten under the coarse hair that surrounded them and I knew it would be only a few moments before Holmes came to his climax. Holmes closed his eyes and let out a high-pitched moan as he reached his orgasm. His head hit the back of the carriage and his mouth was open in a silent scream. Ejaculate flowed out of his cock and gathered on his hand which was slowly releasing his member.  He stayed in that position for a while, his mouth now closed and a sheet of sweat showing on his forehead and neck. After what could be no more than a few minutes, Holmes pulled out a handkerchief and wiped off the ejaculate from his hand. He re fastened his trousers and sat up in his seat. He let out a huge sigh and turned back to me with a wide smile on his face.

“Well that was lovely,” he said.

“I would have to agree” I replied, handing him my handkerchief for him to wipe his face with. After he was finished with it he folded it and handed it to me. We stood there in the cab for some time, staring at each other. The space between us seemed to decrease by the second until I could feel his breath upon my lips. I have no idea what came over me in that moment, but the turn of events urged me to lean forward and meet my lips with his. Holmes placed his hand on my cheek, and in spite of myself, I let out a groan. Holmes tasted of tea and his pipe and my throat yearned for more. My detective friend set wildly at my lips, sucking and biting them and drawing moans from within me. He moved to my neck, sucking bruises on my neck that I would have to creatively cover up later. I closed my eyes and allowed Holmes to do what he wanted. I had never felt anything like this before. As we kept on, our kisses began to become more rough and hungrier. I maneuvered myself so that I was right in front of Holmes. His hand began to rest my thigh, but before my friend could move any further with his notion, the cab came to a halt.

Holmes drew away from me, and readjusted himself to look as if nothing had ever happened.

“Well Watson, I will do say that is the best time I have had in a cab in a while.” Holmes remarked, staring at me with a devilish smirk. I replied with my own smile and got my things ready to head into our flat. Before we exited the cab, Holmes came close to me once more and pressed another kiss to my lips.

“Hurry up with the fee so we can continue.” Holmes said, palming my cock swiftly before exiting the cab and greeting Mrs. Hudson. I quickly tried to adjust myself and paid for our cab fare. I rushed to Holmes’ side and trailed after him up the stair to our rooms.


End file.
